Distributed ledger (e.g., blockchain) is a technology that has emerged in recent years. Distributed ledger based solutions may involve various platforms and technologies. Such prevalent solutions may be, for example, cloud based where a distributed ledger as a service (e.g., blockchain as a service (BaaS)) is running on a cloud platform to provide application programming interfaces (APIs) for different programming languages to consume. Therefore, developing a distributed ledger based application may require developers to understand the technical details of all these APIs and have the ability to code in different programming languages for different devices and platforms. For example, a task that may be daunting for analysts or consultants who are more familiar business use cases of blockchain, but not various programming techniques, may have a difficult time developing such distributed ledger based applications. Thus, there is a strong requirement to enable business analysts to easily consume BaaS and rapidly develop distributed ledger based application, without knowing the technical details of the provided APIs and various programming languages.